Te veo y te siento en mis Sueños
by Phoenix-Gise
Summary: Está situada después de la tercera temporada de Buffy y primera de Angel... A pesar de lo lejos que se encuentran, ellos se ven a escondidas en los sueños... Espero que les guste...


Te veo y te siento en mis sueños  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En dos lugares muy distintos y lejanos en la distancia, pero totalmente cercanos en el amor, hay dos figuras que caminan de noche por dos calles completamente diferentes, ambos tienen las cabezas cabizbajas y sus pensamientos comparten un mismo sueño...estar con su ser amado/a. Los pasos de los dos reflejan ese amor que es imposible, pero aún así es muy poderoso, ese sentimiento que los mata poco a poco y que la única cura es estar juntos para el resto de sus vidas. Es un amor que no tenía que haber existido nunca, ella es una cazavampiros y él es un vampiro, pero no uno cualquiera, fue un cruel vampiro en el pasado, pero que a causa de una maldición, es el único que posee su alma dentro del cuerpo de un vampiro (hasta el momento).  
  
Los dos siguen pensando en la persona y sentándose cada uno en un banco diferente, observan el cielo, teniendo como esperanza que él/ella también lo esté mirando y que este pensando en su amor. Los ojos de los dos están fijos en una estrella que brilla con mucha intensidad, ninguno puede apartar su vista de ella, es como si los estuviera hipnotizando a los dos, es una sensación realmente cálida y agradable.  
  
Poco a poco los ojos de los dos se van cerrando hasta tener los párpados totalmente juntos, en los alrededores no hay nadie, simplemente se encuentran sus cuerpos en todo ese lugar, parecen indefensos ante una amenaza enemiga, pero hay algo o alguien que no permitirá que les ocurra nada mientras estén en ese mismo sueño. Buffy abre los ojos para encontrarse con Ángel delante de ella, por ahora el vampiro no ha abierto los ojos, la chica se asombra de tenerlo enfrente de ella y que a solo dos pasos podrá tirarse en esos brazos que tanto ha deseado, pero no se atreve, no quiere que cuando lo abrace esa figura desaparezca dejándola complemente sola y triste, así que rehúsa a moverse del lugar y solo lo observa. Pero ahora es Ángel que abre los ojos encontrándose con Buffy que le mira con intensidad, el vampiro tampoco se mueve, no quiere que desaparezca de su vista y con tal de tenerla enfrente de él, es capaz de no moverse.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hacer un movimiento, siguen mirándose con fijación el uno al otro, el miedo y terror al ver como desaparece de su vista es más poderoso que armarse de valor y acercarse a la imagen. En ese momento el suelo comienza a temblar, los dos pierden el equilibrio y caen al suelo, en la zona de Buffy comienza a abrirse una brecha enorme y la chica al verse en ese momento completamente indefensa, intenta agarrarse a las grietas. Su mirada se dirige hacía la figura que está en el suelo y que la mira con terror, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y lo único que puede decir Buffy es...  
  
-"Ángel"  
  
Ese nombre, esa única palabra y ese gran significado que posee, Ángel se levanta del suelo y comienza a correr con dificultad para poder llegar hasta ella y salvarla, no le importa que sea una figura o una imagen, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo su amor. Buffy está aterrada y sus manos no aguantan por mucho tiempo el estar sujetas a esas grietas que se le clavan en las manos y que le provoca dolor, cuando sus manos se resisten a seguir sujetas a esa zona, se sueltan, Buffy cierra los ojos para no ver su trágico destino, pero misteriosamente no llega a caer y abriéndolos de nuevo, ve como esa figura tan parecida a la de Ángel la mira y empieza a levantarla con cuidado hasta poder tenerla en el suelo firme y poder darle un gran abrazo.  
  
Ese abrazo tan esperado, tan cálido, lleno de un profundo amor comienza a envolverlos más hasta que solo desean que ese gesto se haga más pasional.  
  
-Aunque seas una ilusión eres agradable...-susurra Ángel con unas dulces palabras en los oídos de la chica   
  
-Lo mismo digo, eres una ilusión suave y acogedora...-susurra Buffy con palabras llenas de un profundo cariño.  
  
Los ojos de los dos se agrandan ante ese reconocimiento....  
  
-Soy real...-contestan al mismo tiempo  
  
Ambos se separan para mirarse con asombro, lo que tenía enfrente siempre había sido real, por esa tontería uno de los dos casi muere, dejando al otro completamente solo en su desgracia. Poco a poco los dos alzan las manos para intentar tocarse y comprobar que son de carne y hueso, sus manos tiemblan al simple contacto de su piel, sus ojos están llenos de nerviosismo y alegría, sus cuerpos están temblando de miedo y sus corazones bombean a mucha velocidad y aunque el corazón de Ángel esté parado desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre cobra vida milagrosamente cuando la dueña y señora de su amor, está presente o en sus pensamientos.  
  
Con ese proceso los dos se vuelven a abrazar más fuertemente que antes, solo desean que el tiempo se pare en ese momento y de este modo estarán eternamente juntos y nadie los podrá separar. Pero tenían que ser realistas y darse cuenta que solo en sus sueños siempre estarán juntos, por que en la vida real su amor es imposible y solo les trae dolor, pero ese daño solo se puede curar cuando ambos están unidos, como ahora.   
  
Ángel atrae la cara de Buffy cerca de la suya y con el intercambio de las miradas, poco a poco sus rostros se van juntando hasta poder poner los labios en los del otro, ese beso se hace lento pero a medida que pasa se vuelve más apasionado, con más furor, lleno de unas sensaciones de completa felicidad, aquella a la que físicamente no pueden llegar a causa de la maldición que posee uno de los dos.  
  
-Te amaré eternamente Buffy  
  
-Yo también te amo Ángel pero....  
  
-Lo nuestro es imposible, es un sentimiento prohibido...  
  
Buffy se abraza con más fuerza al cuello de Ángel, solo quiere estar con él, pero por mucho que uno lo desee, a veces el destino te juega malas pasadas y la peor de todas, es prohibirte estar con tu alma gemela.   
  
En sus cabezas se dan cuentan de que están dentro de unos de esos sueños que los dos comparten, pero aunque estén dentro, se dan cuentan de que están tanto en cuerpo como en alma, y que si llegan hasta el fondo, cuando se despierte Ángel, volverá a ser ese cruel y sanguinario vampiro que disfrutaba hacer daño a los vivos.  
  
Ángel observa a la chica, no puede creerse que a causa de uno de sus numerosos sueños en los que está con ella, se haya echo realidad y puedo volver a verla y abrazarla, pero también sufre al saber que cuando despierte no se encontrará a su lado, si no en Sunnydale.  
  
-Buffy es hora de despertar, esto no puede durar mucho y con más tiempo estemos de esa manera, más sufriremos....  
  
-Lo sé, pero solo un ratito más, quiero estar un segundo más a tu lado, sentir tus brazos en mi cuerpo, tus labios en los míos...  
  
-Entonces mi querida Buffy, tu deseo se cumplirá...  
  
Y de este modo ambos vuelven a besarse como antes, pero no están solos, haya en lo alto de todo eso, se encuentra una figura, es la imagen de una mujer y muy conocida por ambos, la misma mujer que estuvo enamorada del vigilante de Buffy, la misma que le incitó a Ángel a que perdiera su alma el día de navidad, la que asesino Ángel en el instituto.  
  
-Nunca se debe decir eso, tal vez en un futuro puedan realizar el sueño de ambos y es tenerlos compartidos y siempre juntos....  
  
En ese momento los dos se separan y poco a poco va desapareciendo Ángel y provocando que los ojos de la chica comiencen a brotar lágrimas de dolor y cuando ya solo se encuentra ella, también desaparece.  
  
Cuando los dos se despiertan en los bancos de ese lugar, se levantan con una mirada distinta y en la que en un futuro tal vez no lejano puedan estar juntos, que los superiores permitan que el amor de ellos llegue al punto máximo en cualquier relación. No hay que darse por vencido, Ángel encontrará la manera en que pueda estar con ella como una chica se merece, aunque le cueste tiempo, está completamente seguro que al final su esfuerzo se verá recompensado y que no todo puede salirle mal en esta vida. En cambio Buffy tiene la agradable sensación de que ese sueño ha sido premonitorio y que tarde o temprano se verá cumplido.  
  
FIN.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dejen review. 


End file.
